1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium, more particularily to a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic disc memory or a magnetic drum memory used for recording in and reproducing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there have been proposed some methods for recording and reproduction using a magnetic memory system composed of a magnetic head for recording and reproducing and a magnetic recording medium. For example, one of the methods is contact-start-stop (CSS) type, in which, at the start of recording or reproducing operation, the head is set to be contact with the surface of the magnetic recording medium. Then, the magnetic recording medium is rotated at a predetermined speed to form an air space between the head and surface of the magnetic recording medium. In this state, information is recorded in or reproduced from the magnetic recording medium. In this method, however, at the end of the recording or reproducing operation, the rotation of the magnetic recording medium is stopped so that the head comes to be contact with the surface of the magnetic recording medium with a friction. In this case, the head and the magnetic recording medium are abraded with each other due to the friction force generated therebetween to result in scratches on the surface of the head or that of the magnetic recording medium. In particular, when the rotation of the magnetic recording medium is stopped, such damage is caused.
In the contact state, a slight change of the position of the head makes the load unbalanced between the head and the recording medium to thereby cause scratches on the surface of the head or the magnetic recording medium.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 49805/1977, it is disclosed that a liquid lubricant such as perfluoroalkylpolyether or silicone oil is coated on the surface of the magnetic recording medium in order to prevent the magnetic recording medium from being damaged due to the contact with the head. However, such a coating of the liquid lubricant is not sufficient for preventing the damage. Because the liquid lubricant is dissipated and removed from the recording medium by the centrifugal force due to the rotatory motion of the medium. Thus, the abrasion resistance of the magnetic recording medium is deteriorated after long time use thereof.